


Wake Up

by MandyxoxoPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Sex Dream, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/MandyxoxoPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has always a heavy sleeper. No matter how hard you try to wake him up, it’s almost impossible.  A snowstorm knocks out the power and the only way for Zayn to keep warm is to share a small bed with Niall.  It’s just, Niall wasn’t prepare to find out how deep of a sleeper Zayn really was.</p><p>Or the one where Zayn has a sex dream and he starts to act it out on Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

“Niall, wake up,” Zayn whispered, standing over Niall, shaking the boys shoulder. “Niall, c’mon, I’m fucking freezing.”  
“Get off me.” Niall huffed and pulled the covers up over his head.  
“Don’t make me punch you, wake up!”  
“FINE! I’m up, what do you want?” Niall looked up through sleepy eyes to see Zayn standing at the edge of his bed.  The boy was wrapped head to toe in thin blankets, completely shivering. Zayn bit his lip, pondering if it was a bad idea to get into bed with Niall, but then a violent tremor rocked him and no matter how many layer of clothes and blankets he was bundled up in, he couldn’t get warm.  
“Move over.” Zayn pulls the covers from Niall and pushes him over before climbing into his small bed, the blankets wrapped around him now on top of Niall’s comforter.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
“Power’s out dick.  There’s no heat and that stupid blanket you gave me is not keeping me warm.”  
“Why’s the power out?”  
“Hell if I know, but I’m sure it has something to do with the shitload of snow outside.” Niall groaned and moved over to give Zayn some room.  Normally he wouldn’t allow this, but Zayn’s been crashing at his place for the past week since his girlfriend kicked him out.  
“Stay on your side of the bed. I know how ye are, and no spooning.”  
“Last I checked, I was into chicks, not dicks.”  Zayn turned his back towards Niall, feeling warm already and fell asleep.

It wasn’t much later when Niall started to stir in his sleep.  He was uncomfortably hot, and the source of the heat was his best friend lying completely on top of him.  He wasn’t sure how they ended up in this position since they both fell asleep with their backs towards each other.  Zayn’s left leg was thrown over Niall’s hips with his head in the crook of Niall’s neck. “Zayn,” Niall whispered trying to push him off.  No matter how skinny Zayn was, it was impossible to move him at a dead weight. And of course, no matter how many times he said Zayn’s name, he didn’t budge.

Niall tries to ignore the sudden discomfort and falls back asleep.  He was so exhausted from picking up double shifts at the diner that it doesn't even bother him too much that Zayn was sleeping on top of him, but then... 

"Fuck," Zayn moaned in his sleep, "c'mere babe." Zayn's arm snaked around Niall's chest hugging him closer, then he pressed his lips right below Niall's ear.

Niall froze in place, praying this wasn't happening. "Let me make ya feel good, yeah?" Zayn's tongue darted out and licked along Niall's jawline, his hand ran up and down Niall's chest, somehow pulling up his shirt.

"Zayn," Niall breathed, "you need to wake up." He shook Zayn, his movements stopped but his hand tightened on Niall's hip. Niall let out a deep breath and allowed himself to close his eyes and fall off the deep end.

"Mmm, shit." Zayn's voice floated through Niall's mind, but he couldn't bother to open his eyes. "Fuck yeah, like that."  Pressure was on his hips and Niall's eyes popped open. Zayn shifted in his sleep again to where his hips were right on top of Niall’s and he was moving them.

Niall groaned, trying to think of anything but the fact that his best mate was having a sex dream and was now dry humping him.  Zayn moaned in Niall's ear and the sound traveled right down his spine to his hardening cock. It was embarrassing at how easy it was for him to get turned on and it was even more embarrassing that it was his best mate unknowingly doing it.

"Zayn," Niall groaned, his hands trying to move Zayn's hips off of his. "You need to wake up."  He pushed Zayn as hard as he could, but the movements made his cock brush against Zayn's.  Shit, he was hard.  
"You like that, yeah?" Zayn bit Niall's neck, his fingernails dragging against Niall's skin.  It was starting to drive him crazy.

Zayn's lips found Niall's ear again, sucking and moaning.  Niall was completely lost and confused and so fucking turned on.  He had to stop this.

"Zayn," Niall moaned, pulling on his hair.  It only resulted in Zayn's hips bucking against his. "Please wake up." Niall dragged his nails down Zayn's back, which caused the boy to press down onto him.  
"Like that, fuck," Zayn breathed.

Niall groaned, losing himself in the moment for a second when a crazy idea floated through his mind. "I must be fucking crazy, and this better wake you up, or so help me God." Niall took a deep breath and pressed his lips against Zayn's.  

Nothing happened for a moment, but then Niall started to move his lips against Zayn's, his tongue darting out to lick against his bottom lip.  He could hear Zayn's breathing change and soon enough his eyelashes fluttered against his cheek. Zayn moaned against Niall's lips and started to kiss him back, his tongue darting into his mouth connecting with Niall's.  

Zayn was completely lost in ecstasy; not knowing if his dream was ending or beginning.  His hands carded into the hair of the mysterious blonde he was kissing.  Zayn was confused as to why it was suddenly short and the soft tiny hands going up and down his back and under his hoodie was now big and calloused. The faceless blonde bit his lip causing a delicious pain to break through his sleepy haze. "You're such a tease," Zayn said against their lips, and then he opened his eyes.

Zayn tensed, realizing his dream was everything but and the lips he was just kissing did not belong to a mystery women, but to Niall.  "What the fuck?" Zayn took in the situation at hand and panicked. He pushed himself off of Niall, getting away from the boy as far as the edge of the bed would take him.  
"It's about time you fucking woke up, how in the hell do you sleep like that and not know what you're doing?" Niall’s voice was low and strained.  
“Hey, you’re the one who was kissing me.” Niall huffed and turned his back on Zayn.

Zayn sighed and ran his hands over his face, “Niall, I’m sorry.  It’s just, this happens all the fucking time. And of course, of all the nights I can’t wake up...” he trailed off.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Niall said. Zayn groaned, swallowing down his embarrassment.

A beat passes and Zayn thinks Niall fell back asleep, but then he turns around and faces Zayn. "I'm so fucking horny," Niall whispers.  
"Me, too," Zayn huffs.  
"It's your entire fault." Niall moves closer to Zayn to where their noses almost touch.  
"I'm sorry," Zayn’s voice was barely audible, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He closed the distance between the two, his lips ghosting over Niall’s. “Guess I need to finish what I already started.”   

Zayn cupped Niall’s face and pulled him into a brief kiss, his lips so tender against Niall’s that he felt himself melting into it.  A soft whimper escaped from Niall, causing the other boy to bite on his bottom lip, muffling a moan.

Their kiss turned urgent; Zayn peppering kissing all along Niall’s neck, biting and sucking at his exposed skin.  He pulled Niall closer to him so their bodies were flushed; the contact was enough for Niall to let out a sinful moan.

Zayn’s hands traveled down Niall’s body and slips under the waistband of his shorts, grabbing onto his cock. “Shit,” Niall hissed into Zayn’s mouth.

Niall let himself fall into Zayn’s touch.  His hand was masterful, pulling and twisting expertly on his cock. The sensation was too much to keep quiet, Niall moaning Zayn’s name like a curse between sloppy kisses.

Niall felt the familiar tightening deep within, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. “What about you?” He managed to say, his head falling into the crook of Zayn’s neck while reaching for his waist.

Zayn pushes his hand away and shoves Niall’s pants down, completely exposing him.  Niall’s hard cock bounced on his lower stomach, curling slightly towards his belly button.  The sudden cool air caused him to break out in goosebumps.

Zayn quickly followed suit, shucking his pants and moved to where he could take both of them into his hand.

Zayn used Niall’s precum for lubrication, pumping his hand as fast as he could against their cocks.  Niall thrust into Zayn’s hand, the sensation completely driving him absolutely crazy.  “Fuck, Niall,” Zayn moaned against his lips.

Niall’s movements started to stutter; his mouth falling slack and as his orgasm started to build from his toes and up his spine before he spilled out onto Zayn’s hand.  

Niall let out a deep moan, biting Zayn’s lower lip.  His hands dug into Zayn’s hair pulling and tugging as his tongue danced in his mouth.

“Niall,” Zayn whines, his hips jutting forward, desperately needing relief. Niall smiled against Zayn’s lips and reached out for him.  Niall thumbs across the head of Zayn’s cock, precum falling down his thick shaft and covering his fingers

Zayn watches with disbelief as Niall brought his thumb to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick it.  He closed his eyes, letting out a satisfying moan.  That alone brought Zayn over the edge.

He threw his head back against the pillow, his hips jerking as come covered his lower stomach. “Fuck,” he gritted out between his teeth.  Niall placed open mouth kisses along Zayn’s neck, watching Zayn’s abs tightening as he caught his breath.

“This was way better than the dream I was having,” Zayn laughed pulling Niall down for a kiss.  
Niall pulled back slightly to give Zayn a look, “there’s just one thing I don’t get.”  
“Hmm?” Zayn continued to kiss along Niall’s jaw, not wanting to stop what he started.  
“If the power is out, then why are the street lights on? And my alarm clock? It’s not even blinking.”  
“I needed an excuse to crawl into bed with you.” He pulled Niall back to him and placed a kiss on his nose. “So I turned down the heat and prayed you wouldn’t question me.”  
Niall laughed, “What happened to you being into chicks and not dicks?”  
“I lied.”  
“You tosser.” Niall crawled out of bed to get a towel to clean both of them.  “And what makes you think I’m into dick now?”  
Zayn smirked, “I may know a certain boy that goes by the name of Harry Styles, and I may have been at a certain night club you secretly go to and I may have just happened to walk into the bathroom when you were going down on said boy.” Niall’s face turned flushed as he handed Zayn a towel. “It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Niall groaned, falling back onto the bed, pulling the covers over his head.

“So, that means I’m out now?”  
“No, I can keep our secret.”  It took a moment for Niall to realize what Zayn said before he pulled the covers back down to look at him.  
“Does this mean you’re my dirty little secret?” Zayn answered in the only way he could, and pulled the covers off of Niall.  He placed his knees on either side of his hips and began to place open mouth kisses on Niall’s chest. 

The night repeated the same pattern; passionate kisses and breathless moans before snuggling into each other only to wake up a few hours again to repeat the process.  If anything, Zayn thought, turning off the heat earlier this evening was the best decision he’s made in a long time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this! Please let me know what you think =) Feel free to check out my profile to see what all I'm working on and come say hi to me on [ tumblr!](http://mandyxoxopayne.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
